Twilight version of the Secret of NIMH
by KisaIta Fan Forever
Summary: Based off the movie The Secret of NIMH only it have Twilight characters. If you like it then you like it, if you don't then don't flag me or send hate messages. Thank you for your time. Hope you like the story.
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1**_

**_The Beginning_**

All you can see is darkness before it was lit up when a candle was later lit by an elderly person with a long golden beard.

"Edward Cullen was killed today, while helping with the plan. It is four years since our departure from NIMH and our world is changing."

In front of the candle you see two elderly hands while writing with a quill, on the top of the page it held in bold and italic worlds "Edward Cullen". The hands moved to get more ink on the quill as they did a little dance before wrote on the page that said "Edward Cullen" the words sparkle and shined as the elder wrote.

"We cannot stay here much longer, Edward was a good friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widow. He . . . knows nothing of us or the plan." Seeing how he was out of ink, the elder dip his quill in the ink cup again before continue on his writing with his words sparkle.

"Perhaps best that I do nothing at present, I shall miss him." The figure sighs as he signed his name off, Carlisle, bold and italic at the bottom of the page.

After finishing, he gently closes the book before looked and picked up a gold medallion with the red jewel in the central of it.

"Edward. . . Wherever you are, your thoughts must comfort him tonight. He'll be waiting, and you will not return. "

Gently turning and placing the medallion in a golden chest before closing the lid softly and slowly did he patted the top of the chest with a heavily sigh.

"Farewell, my friend."

_**The authoress is pleased to reveal, the Twilight version of the Secret of NIMH.**_

On a farm, near the old tractor everything was quiet, even from inside till a big explosion was heard inside the old tractor.

"Mr. Ages!" A timid voice yelled inside.

Inside the tractor at the engine filled with smoke, a timid little brown mouse stood. He stood about 5 inches while he had raven black hair sticking up while his warm soft brown eyes looked around, around his neck held a torn red cape as he warp his hands himself. His name was Jacob black before he married Edward Cullen, so now his name is Mr. Cullen to many but to his friends and family he is Jacob.

"Mr. Ages? Is anyone home?" Jacob yelled as he entered the tractor.

"GO AWAY! I'M BUSY! "He heard Mr. Ages voice faint yelled back.

"Mr. Ages!" Jacob yelled.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Mr. Ages yelled back in frustration.

"Mr. Ages! May I pleased speak to you!?"

"WHAT?"

"I said, May I pleased speak to you!?" Jacob yelled from the edge of the engine of the tractor.

Just then an old grumpy mouse with glasses came up from the other side of the engine coughing, starting Jacob who jumped to turn to the Mr. Ages.

Smiling brightly, Jacob looked at Mr. Ages, "Oh, thank goodness, I'm so glad your home."

"Goddamned confounded machine" Mr. Ages coughed as he cursed as well as he pounded the generator. "You'll never know when it's going to up and blown." Mr. Ages said before he looked at Jacob.

"I don't suppose you would remember me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, you're Mr. Jacob Cullen." Mr. Ages said in a grumpy mood as he cleaned his glasses, "I'm sorry to hear about your husband's death."

Jacob sighs as he thought of Edward, before he looked at Mr. Ages.

"Now if you excuse me…" Mr. Ages crawled back in the generator to fix it.

"MR. AGES!" Jacob yelled as he got the edged.

"Goddamned it man, what do you want?!" Mr. Ages snared as he got on up on the other side, turning Jacob looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Mr. Ages, I know you don't like visitors. But this is an emergency!" Jacob pleading when suddenly the generator exploded from inside launching Mr. Ages down a tunnel with Jacob running to the edge where Mr. Ages was held by a basket as he sat up adjusting his glasses, he look up to Jacob looking down at him.

"Sir that is an emergency" Mr. Ages argued as he pulled the rope to reel himself up to Jacob.

"Mr. Ages, My son Seth is so sick." Jacob said in a worried voice, if anyone would know what was happening to Seth, Mr. Ages would be that person.

"Seth? He is the one with the spider bite? Oh, just give him some pipsissewa root." Mr. Ages said before were grabbed by Jacob.

"No, he's sick with a fever." Jacob said as Mr. Ages gentle pried Jacobs's hands before sighed.

"Well, I suppose I can fix up something." He said as Jacob smiled brightly before thanked him.

"Follow me but don't touch anything." Mr. Ages said as Jacob carefully got in the basket that led down to the basement of the tractor.

"I do appreciate that," Jacob said as Mr. Ages started to lower them down.

"Now, just how high is his fever?" Mr. Ages asked as Jacob's worried and anxiety rose.

"He's burning hot to the touch. He's soaking wet with perspiration and there's a raspy sound when he breathes." Jacob named everything that his son had.

"A raspy sound, you say." Mr. Ages said as he looked at Jacob who nodded.

Finally the basket reached the bottom as Mr. Ages and Jacob got out as Mr. Ages asked question about Seth, "Does he have the chills?"

"Yes he does."

Mr. Ages started to lead Jacob to his laboratory with warning signs while still asking questions.

"Have you wrapped him in a blanket?"

"Yes."

Mr. Ages nodded as he stepped inside his lab before he looked back at Jacob, "Step inside, but keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm right in the middle of something very important." Mr. Ages said as he led the widow toward his desk. Jacob looked around with awe; he had never seen a room filled with glasses, beakers, chemicals, et cetera.

Mr. Ages stood on his chair as he looked at Jacob, "Your son has pneumonia." He said as Jacob gasped.

"Pneumonia, is it deadly?" Jacob asked.

Mr. Ages sighed, "It's not uncommon but you can die from it."

Jacob softly gasped, "Please, dear god, no." he whispered.

Mr. Ages started to mash and mix some ingredients, "Your son must stay in bed. Bundle him up." He ordered.

He pulled a string that heated a beaker which a drop of liquid came on as Mr. Ages made it drop on the ingredients that he mixed, "Not to go outside."

"How long does he have to stay inside?"

"Three weeks. He cannot be outside at least three weeks." He let some green chemical into the cup to finish the medicine.

"But moving day is nearly here." Jacob argued.

Mr. Ages toppled some beakers over. "You asked my advice, and I give it to you!"

"I'm sorry."

"He must stay in inside. Okay, mix this powder in a broth and make him drink it. It'll bring down the fever." Mr. Ages said as he pours the powder in a bag and handed to Jacob who smiled brightly and happily at Mr. Ages.

"Bless you sir." Jacob praised.

"Now you must excuse me, you know the way out." Jacob nodded as he thanked Mr. Ages again as he walked out, he turn just in time to see the door close in his face.

Smiling he looked at the bag that held his son's medicine he hurried out of the tractor, and went his way toward home to save his little son's life.


	2. Meeting a Friend

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting a Friend**_

Jacob went through the grass by the old mill as he held on to the medicine tightly; he jumped from a rock toward a broken fallen log on the water when suddenly he heard a cough.

Cautioned, he looked ahead to see a figure jumping up and down, the figure looked like they were in trouble. He turns around to leave but curiosity got the better of Jacob as he cursed his soft heart.

He quickly walked up a hole in the log to see the figure to see it was a black sparrow tangled and dangling by a red string.

Putting his bag by a stern stick, he looked down to see the sparrow laughing and giggling, not knowing that his life was pointedly in danger if Dragon heard him.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked as the sparrow yelped before laughed when he looked up to see Jacob.

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me!" The sparrow snapped as he placed his wings over his heart to steady it.

"I didn't me to frighten you." Jacob apologized, thinking that he frighten the poor bird.

The bird laughed, "You didn't frighten me, and I was just working out. You just broke my concentration."

Jacob smiled at the guilty bird, "You look more like you're all tangled up." Jacob looked at the string to see that it was moving looking down he saw the sparrow climbing up with the string while laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that's enough exercise for one day. Beside I really after this terrific string, I'm working on a love nest for two, you know what I mean." He said as he looked at Jacob who held on a bag.

Jacob using one hand he untangled a piece of string from the bird's foot and said, "Oh, I see, you have a girl."

Lifting up his foot, the bird shook his head, "Well, not really, I haven't found miss right yet but when I do." He stood up as a bunches of string straighten knocking Jacob on his back as he looked up at the singing bird.

"The whole world will hear us singing." He leaned back a little too far and in result he fell in the water.

Jacob looks down before jumped back when the bird came back up with wet feathers.

The bird smiled a little embarrassed, "Excuse me, and pardon me."

Jacob looked back at the farm and whispered to the bird "You keep on making all that noise and Dragon will hear you, if he hasn't already." He puts his bag near a stick before looked at the strings.

"Wouldn't you sing too, I mean, if you felt the call of the wild?" The bird laugh as he shook himself dry before sat on the edge of the log.

"I would not if I knew there was a cat nearby." Jacob whispered as he glared at the bird, this bird was going to get him killed, he quickly bit on a string as he cut before he walked up to the bird who had love struck eyes. Slowly the bird stood up as Jacob started to bit and cut the strings.

"But she's out there somewhere and when I find her I'll feel it way down in my wishbone. . . "The bird paused as he looked under his stomach to see Jacob. "What cat? "

"Dragon, he belongs to Farmer Swan." Jacob said as he unties some string from the bird's leg, "Look towards the house. See if you see him." He added.

The bird flew up on a twig of the log as Jacob lightly gasped in fear as he hanged on by a string as he glared at the bird. "Come back down here!"

"He'll see you for sure!" The bird looked around when he saw a bunch of birds flying away.

"Hey, there's a cat out there!" He yelled as Jacob shh him as Jacob quickly started to untangle the string from the twig as he asked "Does he see you?"

The sparrow said, "No. . . . . Yes."

Jacob breathed softly before said, "Stand perfectly still."

The sparrow laugh, "Everything's fine . . . . He's headed right for us." He whimpers as he saw a fat grey cat jump for a couple of birds that got away.

"Don't panic." Jacob pleaded, he then added, "Fast or slow?"

"Medium . . . Make that fast, very fast." The sparrow started to panic, "I have to go now. Excuse me."

He started to squirm and panic while laughing hysterically as he got himself and Jacob tangled in the mass of string, Jacob cut himself loose as the sparrow pulled a string that was tied around a twig when Jacob cut the sparrow loose it result the sparrow tumbling over the edge of the log as he climbed back up.

Jacob and the sparrow looked over the edge and inside the log as they heard a thumping sound, the sparrow screamed as he flew up but with the strings he was stop because the strings were tied on the edge of the log.

He flew down as he dangled while laughing hysterically when he and Jacob saw that it was a scared rabbit.

Jacob glared down at the sparrow, "It's only a scared rabbit."

Yet with the sparrow's laughing and smiling, it made the glare turn to giggles, "Well, of all the silly nincompoops, you got yourself all work up over a rabbit." He then cut the string with his teeth as the sparrow fell on the log with a thud while still laughing.

"You should've seen yourself." He laughs as Jacob giggles turn to a glare at the sparrow.

"Will you be quiet!?"

"You were scared stiff! A rabbit! I knew it all along!" The sparrow laughed as he flew up and stand beside Jacob who glared at him.

"Will you hush up!?" Jacob whispered angrily unaware that in the log danger was coming.

"Admit! You were scared!"

"Oh, that's bullshit! Hold still." Jacob said angrily as he started to cut some of the strings.

"If I had been actually near a cat I had be sneezing my brains out." Jacob looked at the bird with disbelief.

"How . . . Never mind."

"See, I'm allergic to c . . . I'm allergic to c . . ." The bird started to sneeze crazy. He turns away from Jacob only to sneeze in front of Dragon as the sparrow sweat drop, "Excuse me and pardon me."

Dragon roars as the sparrow screaming, the sparrow flew away but was trapped, quickly Jacob jumped up and cut the string as the sparrow flew away screaming.

Jacob looked in front of Dragon who had his mouth open with rows of sharp teeth. Quickly he ran toward the bag that held Seth's medicine when Dragon pounced, Jacob moved away as he ran toward the edge of the log when suddenly he tripped by one of the strings as the bag flew down the log with Jacob trying to catch it.

It landed in the water as Jacob tried to reach it but gasped when he turn to see Dragon pounce, he quickly jumped in the water.

Swimming and avoiding Dragon, he made it on a rock when the sparrow flew by and yelled, "THE STRING! QUICK! GRAB THE STRING!"

The sparrow flew up a tree with Jacob hanging on but one wrong move, Jacob let go and landed on a twig as Dragon was climbing the tree.

Jacob quickly ran up the tree with Dragon right behind him swiping his claws at Jacob.

He went the wrong way, which led to an edge of a twig as he gasped; he looked down to see the mills wheel turning.

Looking back his eyes widen when he saw Dragon pounce on him breaking the twig as he and the cat fell to the water below.

The power of the water carried Dragon to shore as Jacob swam toward the spinning wheel as he grabbed on a old grass that got stuck to it, he was pulled up from the water.

He quickly jumped on a rope and got in the mill by a hole in the stone.

The sparrow circle around till he heard soft crying, he flew toward an opening in the mill to see Jacob crying.

Thinking that the mouse was crying over him, he walked over to Jacob smiling brightly," Mr. Mouse, don't worry. I'm okay. "He whistles with a smile.

"Well that good for you but that's not the reason I'm crying!" Jacob sobbed as he wipes his tears, "I lost Seth's medicine."

The sparrow sigh, "Ah, don't cry, I don't like it when a person cries." Before he smiled again as he looked at Jacob.

"Was I great? Did you see that cat? All dripping and wet with water. . . . "He slowly said as he looked at Jacob's tear stained face

"I'll go back to Mr. Ages. . . Tomorrow and" He started to cry again as the sparrow tried to lighten the mood again.

"You weren't so bad yourself. We make a pretty good team." Reaching in his feathers, he pulled out a bag and showed it to Jacob.

"Here, you dropped this back there." Jacob gasped; in the sparrow's wings were Seth's medicine. He smiled brightly.

"Nobody messes with Old Mike." The sparrow's named Mike said with a smirk.

Jacob grabbed the bag with a cheer. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Mike smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "My name is Mike." He introduced himself as Jacob let himself down from the pile of stuff he was on.

"I'm Mr. Cullen but you can call me Jacob. Thanks again. I have to go home now." Jacob said as he jumped away from Mike who followed him on a broken fish cage.

"Um. . . Where's your home?" Mike asked as he held on some strings around the fish cage.

"It's right in the garden patch by the stone." Jacob said as he pulled the string that went in a hole in the fish cage to see if it was stern and would hold him.

"So... do you like me?" Mike asked unsure that Jacob wanted to be his friend.

"Of course I like you. Bye now!" Jacob looked the bird with a huge smile, Mike had saved his life, gotten Seth's medicine so of course he liked him but he had to go, he got on the string as he slowly went down with Mike looking at him.

"No, I mean... um, I mean... you don't think I'm clumsy or anything?" He asked before he fell in the hole, he paled as he started to search for Jacob who came up with a glare.

"If you're going to feather a nest, you've got a lot to learn about how to treat a lady." He said as he looked at Mike who was tangled with rope.

"Right, when you're right, you're right, and you're right. None of the girls I meet want to get serious." Mike said as he tried to untangle himself.

"I doubt they'd survive." Jacob joked with a small smile.

"Hey, you were a . . . Never mind." Mike said as he saw the glare that Jacob gave him.

"You need to behave yourself?" Jacob said, Mike was definitely no Edward, seeing how he wasn't a gentleman. He got out of the fish cage with Mike right behind him.

"I'm not that bad. I just need a few pointers to polish my style." Mike said before he tripped over a rope. Jacob looked over his shoulder to the sparrow and sigh.

"Mike, I've got to go home." He said as he started to walk out of the opening that Mike came in.

"Uh, let me fly you home. We can talk on the way." Mike argued, he tried to untangle himself while trying to get Jacob to stay and talk to him.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid of heights."

"All right, so we'll walk." Mike said as he finally untangle himself as he watched Jacob jumped over three lily pads while Mike follow his lead but was deep in the water before finally caught up with Jacob

"I think I have real potential. I mean, girls go for the athletic type, don't they?" Mike asked wondering why Jacob wasn't moving.

"Mike, you're stepping on my tail." Mike paled, as he lifted his foot with embarrass.

"Oh, yeah Excuse me, pardon me." Jacob sigh, it would be a hard try to lose this bird before he got home and it was a long way till they got there.


	3. Nursing Seth

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nursing Seth**_

In a warm little clement block lived three little mice children as they waited for their mother to arrive with news from Mr. Ages.

"Maybe I should go look for Mom." The second eldest Emmett said. Emmett was ten years old and 2 inches tall then his adopted mother Jacob. He had dark grey fur with a dark blue shirt on while black fur on top of his head while his dark brown eyes looked over to his older adopted sister, Leah who glared at him. Leah was 15 and had dark brown fur with a purple dress on with a light white vest while her head held black while some was held back by a big pink bow.

"I don't think so Emmett." Leah was older than her adopted siblings and her only real sibling was Seth who was currently sleeping with the flu.

"Jacob! Jacob!" A raspy voice yelled as both siblings cringed, Leah looked up from her chair as her two siblings Emmett and her other adopted sister Alice who was 5 and was playing with her teddy bear looked up. Alice had the same grey fur like Emmett while on top of her head black fur was held back by a big green bow; she wore a light green dress with a bow behind her waist as she and Leah looked up with mild happiness, while Emmett who was playing with a stick look up with annoyance.

"Oh, it's Auntie Bella." Leah said while Alice looked at her with a smile.

"Oh Auntie" Alice said happily as she place her teddy on the floor.

Emmett place his hand to his face with anger, "oh, no."

"Jacob!" Auntie Bella yelled again as Leah gasped when she looked at her mother's room that held the sleeping Seth.

"She'll wake up Seth." Leah said as she got up and lightly yelled at the stairs toward the door, "He's not here!" She heard her yelling Jacob's name again as Leah growled in anger as she quickly ran upstairs while Emmett had enough and walked toward his room saying, "Why is she always poking her nose in where she's not wanted!?" He pushed his sheet that separated his and what use to be Seth's room from the rest of the house.

"EMMETT!" Leah yelled angrily from the stairs before she went and open the door of Auntie Bella. She came in all wrapped up with a long blue scarf. Leah helped her out of the blanket as Auntie Bella thanked her.

"I must speak to your adopted mother, Jacob." She said before she threw her big scarf on Leah who found her way out to see Bella walking down the stairs with "grace".

"Your auntie is exhausted. Why me? That I alone should be responsible for the welfare of the entire field is monstrous!" Auntie Bella cried. Auntie Bella was a shrew with her light grey fur with dark brown hidden by a little small hat while around her neck was a scarf while she wore a light blue apron.

"Jacob!" She cried again as Alice held on to her scarf while Leah came down while holding on the large scarf and said to quiet the loud shrew.

"Mother isn't here." Alice started to shake Auntie Bella scarf and said in a cute little voice.

"Auntie Bella, Seth's sick."

Auntie Bella never did like how Edward chooses Jacob over her and she was jealous how Jacob got along with such ruthless children. She pulled her scarf away from the defiled little child's grabby hands and said in a bored tone, "Alice, _dear,_ don't paw me."

She sat down on a chair as she looked at Leah and Alice, not caring where those two other little loud brats were and said in a disapproved tone, "He's not here? He left you children alone?"

Emmett heard the conversation and glared from the sheet, knowing very well that _Auntie Bella_ wanted to treat his mother bad. Well he wasn't going to allow that.

"I'm old enough and so is Leah!" Bella turn to the little brat, ah, so that's where he was but where was the other one, she shrugged as she mutter to herself.

"Rats in the field up to heaven know what kind of mischief." Feeling her scarf move she turn to see Alice moving her scarf to get her attention, "Alice, _dear_, don't fidget. You're so like Jacob." She said in a disapproved tone as Leah and Emmett glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Emmett said while Bella glared at him. Leah seeing a fight coming too and with Seth being sick, she said, "He went to see Mr. Ages."

"He went over To Mr. Ages, That rude old bastard, whatever for?!" Bella laughed, "Auntie Bella, Seth's sick." Alice said again as she pulled Bella's scarf.

Bella glared at the youngest, "Alice, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Leah so be quiet." Alice looked down hurt as Leah glared at Bella who made a face to hurry up with the story.

Leah picked up her younger sister and continues her story, "Seth is very ill."

"Seth is ill? How dreadful" She said in a sarcastic tone finally Emmett came out of his room with a stick as he glared at the old bat.

"You don't even give a damn! I'm not afraid of the dark." Emmett said as Leah clover Alice's ears.

"EMMETT!"

"I'm not afraid of the farmer." He added as Bella glared at the loudmouth.

"I can't hear!"

"I'm not even afraid of Dragon!" He threw the stick as he stood in front of his sisters with a glare toward the old shrew who glared back.

"I'm not even afraid of the Great Owl or even YOU!" He yelled as he pointed at Bella

"Will you hush up!?" She snapped.

"You hush up!" He snapped back as Leah gasped as she still covered Alice's ears

"Emmett!" She whispered as she saw the fight start.

"Precocious monster!" Bella yelled.

"Bossy Bullfrog!" Emmett yelled back at the crazy bitch.

"Spoiled Brat!" Bella said thinking that she hurt the little monster but was shocked at the words that came out of the boy's mouth.

"Fucking Slut!" Leah and Bella gasped at the use of the words from Emmett.

Bella groaned as she stranded up and Leah knew what that meant as she grabbed the blue scarf and started to wrap it around Auntie Bella body.

"That will be quite enough, Thank you."

She started up her way up the stairs toward the door unaware that Emmett tied the end of the scarf to a stick that was sticking out of the stairs. He moved back toward his sister who didn't know what he did as Bella start to talk.

"Cast not pearls before the swine, I always say. And that includes little damned bastards! Good day!" She said as Emmett mocked her before smirked when he heard her shriek when she fell down the stairs.

He and Alice started to laugh while Leah hid her giggles behind her hand as Bella glared from her back, "You little bastard!"

Jacob came in and gasped at how Bella was on her back as he glared at Emmett, "Emmett!" Bella untied her scarf as she glared at Emmett and Jacob.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked as Bella started to leave, "Bella, pleased come back."

Bella laughed as she glared at Jacob who was holding on to a bag like his life depended on it. "Not for a King's ransom." She said before she pointed at Emmett who was holding on to Alice's hand as Leah glared at him.

"I have just one thing to say. That child is a brat!" Jacob sigh as he sent a quick glare toward Emmett who shrunk a bit as Jacob looked back at Bella.

"Yes, I will speak to him." He said as Bella sigh and nod.

"I came to inform you that the frost is off the ground and moving day is at hand. Prepare to move you're very, very, odd family. Good day." She said before she left muttering about rats and Emmett.

Jacob turns and glared at his two oldest children and said "Well children, now you've done it." He walked down to as Leah sat on a little rock with Emmett with his arms crossed beside him.

"It was Emmett." Leah said as Emmett glared at his sister as Alice giggled. Soon all the children looked at their mother as he started to walk toward the fire that held a tea pot.

"Your Auntie Bella means well. She'll only want to help." Jacob said as he picked up the pot of hot tea and poured it in a bowl, and he dumped the powder in the cup and stirred it with a spoon.

He slowly walked toward his room that held Seth as Emmett felt guilty knowing that he might have got his mother in trouble, he didn't want to leave his mother, he only showed him kindness and love and he repaid him by getting in trouble with Auntie Bella. He stood outside his mother's room and whispered, "I'm sorry mom."

Moving the sheet and peeking in, he saw his brother's bed beside his parents' bed as Jacob sat beside him with the cup of medicine. Seth was wrapped with two thick blankets as he slept before he was woken up by his mother.

_**Dream by night**_

_**Wish by day**_

_**Love begins this way**_

_**Nights a friend **_

Emmett moved the sheet and entered with his sisters behind him, looking at Jacob and Seth.

_**With love to send**_

_**Each new day**_

Seth was only 6 and had dark brown fur like Leah as on top of his head was black, he could barely open his tired brown eyes as he saw figures while his mother blew the hot soup to cool down before placing it in Seth's mouth as he tiredly drank it.

_**Bless you, heart**_

_**Bless you, soul**_

Alice ran in the room with Leah right behind her as they hid at the edge of Seth's bed while Jacob blew the hot soup and placed it by Seth's mouth who drank it.

_**Let your dreams come true**_

_**Future Songs and flying dreams**_

_**Wait for you**_

Alice poked her head up while Leah glaring at her sister pushed her head down.

_**Love, it seems**_

_**Make flying dreams**_

Alice glared at her sister before went to the other edge while Leah tried to get her but missed and followed her, Seth yawned a bit as he placed his arm out of the blanket with tired eyes.

_**So hearts**_

_**Could soar**_

_**Heaven-sent **_

Again, Alice poked her head up again to see her older brother but her head was pushed down by Leah who once again glared at her as Alice stuck her tongue at her.

_**These wings were meant**_

_**To prove **_

_**Once more**_

Emmett made no movement to hide from his mother or brother as he walked toward them with his arms behind his back as looked at his mother and brother with sadden eyes.

_**That love is**_

_**The key**_

Alice and Leah lifted their heads as they look at their mother when Alice asked, "Is Seth going to die?" Leah glared at Alice as Jacob smiled softly at his daughter.

"No, sweetheart, he's just very sick."

"What's the matter with him mother?" Leah asked as she looked at her brother with little tears in her eyes as Jacob look at her.

"Mr. Ages called it pneumonia. . . ."

"Pneumonia?"

Alice held her teddy as she asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at her mother, "When will he get better?"

Jacob tenderly tucks Seth in with a gentle smile, "Soon, I hope."

Jacob continues to feed Seth the soup while his older children watched with hope in their eyes for their brother to get better soon.

_**As you wish**_

_**As you will**_

_**Dream a flying start**_

Emmett slowly walked beside his mother as he smiled at Emmett before wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder.

_**Love and care**_

_**The powder there**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Trust your heart**_

Jacob looked outside the little window to see that it was dark, he looked at his children as he smile, "Off to bed with you now."

Nodding, Leah lead Alice toward their room while Emmett stood beside his brother and mother for a little bit before he went off toward his room as Jacob let a tear fall from his eye before he wiped it and kiss Seth's forehead before he went to bed.


	4. Stopping the plow

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sto**__**p**_ping the _**plow**_

At the Swan Farm, while the Farmer and Mrs. Swan were getting ready for bed they never noticed that their attics window was slowly opening.

A cord slowly was reeling down by the window where Mrs. Swan started to talk to her sleeping husband.

"Dear, a man came by today from NIMH." She said as he pulled down her hair from a bun.

"What was NIMH again?" Farmer Swan asked as he covered his yawn as Mrs. Swan glared at him.

"Yes, you know, The National Institute of Mental Health." She said as the cord fell out of the attic as she walked toward the window and pulled down the bind.

"He was asking if we had noticed anything strange with the rats on the farm." She never noticed figures picking up the cord and ran across her window as she continues to talk to her husband.

"I said, "No, nothing unusual." Framer Swan wanted to sleep as he looked at her and said, "Renee, I have to get up early."

The figures carried the cord in the Swans rosebush near the farm as Renee continue to talk to her husband as if he didn't say anything.

"It gave me Goosebumps to hear him carry on that way like the rats might have some horrible disease." Renee said as she taught of her little child that was sleeping in their room.

Framer Swan rolled his eyes as he tucks himself in bed, "Night, Renee."

"I told him you would call him back." She went to bed as her rosebush started to glow as the figures started to get to work.

Sunrise came to fast for Jacob as he woke up by sound from afar. He slowly got up from his bed, place on his cloak as he continues to hear the sound.

He looked over to Seth who as still sleeping, he got out of his room and checked on his other children to see they were still sleeping as well.

He got out of his house and still heard the sounds, he walked toward the sounds, and he got on a pointed rock and started to sniff the air when Bella got beside him with a grouchy mood.

"What did I tell you?! It's moving Day." She said as she looked afar with Jacob shaking his head, it couldn't be moving day already.

"It can't be!"

"It certainly can. I don't suppose you've packed." Bella said in a known tone as Jacob shook his head when his mind led to Seth.

"But what about Seth, he has pneumonia, the chill of the air could kill him!" Jacob said as Bella shook her head as she looked at the foolish mouse.

"Jacob! What is more important to you? Your three healthy children or your sick child that could die any day now!" Bella yelled.

Jacob glared at the shrew, he always knew that she was jealous that Edward picked him then her but to throw away a child's life was coldhearted even for Bella.

"I will not leave any of my children behind, and none of them will die if I can prevent it!" He snared as the shrew shook her head.

"Jacob, how can you save Seth or any of your _children_ if you can't even stop that damn tractor!?" Bella tried to reason as she shook Jacob who slaps her hand off him.

Bella glared, "For the last time, get your three _healthy _children out of here before it's too late!" Suddenly a buzzing sound came from the farm as Jacob and Bella turn and gasped.

Farmer Swan has finally got his tractor working as Bella turn and glared at Jacob, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" She quickly got down from the rock screaming for anyone and everybody to hear her to get out of the grass.

"RUN! THE PLOW HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN! ITS MOVING DAY!" Bella screamed as she ran through the long grass as a rabbit heard her as he stood up and saw the tractor and started to thump the ground.

Soon more and more rabbits started to thump the ground as the creatures got the message and started to run out of the grass with their families.

Jacob ran back toward his family and woke his children, "Leah! Emmett! Wake up!" He screamed as Leah woke up with a tired look as Emmett continues to sleep.

"Mom. . . It too early to wake up." Leah said as she tries to tuck herself back to bed but was pulled out by Jacob with a worried look.

"Leah, pleased you need to wake up the tractor is coming you need to wake up!" Leah woke up to that as she went and pushed Emmett out of bed as Jacob went to wake up Alice.

"What was that for?!" Emmett yelled at Leah who in turn glared at him. "Wake up! Moving day is here!" Emmett eyes widen as he and Leah ran toward their mother who was standing with Alice as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her teddy beside her.

Quickly Emmett grabbed Alice's hand and Leah's as she grabbed Jacob who started to run out to meet Bella in the long grass.

"Wait! What about Seth? We just can't leave him!" Leah yelled but Jacob chose not to say anything till they meet Bella as she looked at them.

"Jacob, Go get Seth!" She said as Jacob shook his head.

"Please, take the children out of here!" he said as Alice pulled his cloak.

"Mommy, we can't leave Seth." She said as Leah and Emmett nodded in agreement.

Gentle, Jacob pushed Alice toward Bella and said in a soothing voice, "Go with Auntie Bella." He said as Leah and Emmett finally knew what he was going to do.

"I've got to try and stop that thing!" He said as he ran toward the tractor to try and stop it as his children and Bella gasped.

"Mother! You can't!" Leah yelled as Emmett tried to run after him but was held by Bella who screamed at the fading figure of Jacob.

"WAIT! You're out of your mind! Jacob! Come back here!" growling she looked at the children, "Stay here and if you even move a muscle, I swear you will get it, I got to go and save your stupid mother!" She threatens as she ran after Jacob as Leah and Emmett looked at each before looked at Alice.

Farmer Swan drove his tractor through the long grass as his plows cut the ground and grass unaware that he was about to destroy lives.

Jacob finally catch up with the tractor as he jumped on by hanging on to a string just above the cutting plow, he was panicking as he hanged on to the string, he couldn't thought of a plan to the stop the tractor as it neared his home.

In his bed all snuggle and warm, Seth slept easily not knowing that his family wasn't home, his mother was risking his life to save Seth's and his father was dead. He didn't even notice the ground shaking as stick and dirt started to fall from the roof of his house.

Bella finally caught up with the tractor and Jacob as she got on when she noticed that Jacob was stuck and panicking, sighing she knew that she had to save his and the child's life. This was just what she wanted, "Jacob! Hang on! Stay put!" She yelled as she ran through the tractor trying to find something that would stop the tractor.

Looking around she started to pull and pushing a bunch of cords that sparked, turning she ran toward a glass that held some red liquid, thinking that this was it she went toward the cord and she pull and pull, looking up she saw that the tractor was near the Cullen home she pull the cord harder till it pop and fell to the ground with her.

Finally the tractor slowly stops from the loss of gas inches from the Cullen home as Farmer Swan wonder what the hell happen.

"Jacob!" She screamed at the mouse that was shivering where she was left him.

She ran toward him and shook him, "Come on." She said as she and Jacob ran back toward the children.

Farmer Swan tried to get his tractor back to life but with no luck, "Rotten luck, the fuels line cut." He said as he picked up his fuel line.

The children stood outside their house as Leah and Emmett gasped when they heard rustling in the long grass as Leah shield Alice as Emmett shield them, ready to fight anything that would harm them.

The rustling came faster and faster before Jacob and Bella jumped out. The children breathe in easy, "Mommy!" Alice cheered as she ran toward Jacob who held her as Emmett and Leah ran toward him too.

Finally being held by his children, Jacob started to shake as he started to cry. Leah and Emmett held their mother, knowing that it was a tough time without their father here.

Alice gave her mommy a big kiss on his cheek as the tears fell. "It's okay mommy. We'll here."

Holding on to his children, Jacob sobbed, "He'll come back tomorrow." Leah and Emmett tried to calm their mother down as he sobbed, "Oh, I wish Edward was here. He would know what to do." He cried. Jacob tried and tried but he failed at anything, he failed his children, he failed toward Seth and he even failed toward Edward, who he was kidding, he was no mother or parent.

Bella glared at the foolish mouse as Emmett and Leah glared at her as if daring her to say anything.

"Well he's not!" Bella snared, Leah and Emmett flinched at the cruelly that she said as Jacob just held Alice tighter. It was tough reading it from a letter that they sent but to hear it from Bella, it strung his heart.

Jacob cried a bit more till Bella had enough of his whimpers, "Stop it!" she snapped.

Jacob obliged but with tearful eyes, he put down Alice but kept a firm hand on her before he turn to Bella, "What am I going to do?"

Bella sigh, she never like Jacob or any of his children but Edward loved them so she had to help them. Gently with watchful eyes of Leah and Emmett she placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder and said, "We'll think of something. Come on, let's go inside and check on Seth."

Nodding, Jacob lead his family and Bella in the house as he ran and check on Seth and smile softly seeing that he was sleeping peacefully.

When Jacob came back, Emmett and Alice felt tired after all the drama that went on this morning, "Mom, can we go back to bed?" Emmett asked as Jacob nod as Leah went with Alice to tuck her in and go to sleep with Emmett going to his room.

Bella and Jacob waited a good ten minutes before she said in a whisper tone. "The Great Owl would know what to do about this. You must go and see him."

Jacob shook his head as he whispered too, "I couldn't do that! Owls eat mice!"

Bella could feel a headache coming to and snapped at Jacob, "Show some courage! You're fighting for Seth's life!" Jacob nod in agreement.

Unaware to the mouse and shrew they were being watched from someplace by an elder rat with a long golden bed and orange glowing eyes as he watched them in his magic mirror.

"Edward. . . your husband, I fear is in desperate trouble. . . A visit to the Great Owl may indeed be profitable." He said before he raised his arms as his hair and robes were blown as his mirror started to spin as sparkler and lights flash through the room.

"Go to the Owl then, Mr. Cullen! Go there!" He whispered as his mirror showed a figure flying through the sky.


	5. Meeting the Great Owl

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Meeting the Great Owl**_

Jacob gasped as Mike flew through the evening sky with ease as he grabbed on to the sparrow's feathers not looking down how in the hell did he let Mike talked in letting him fly on his back.

Jacob had let Bella take care of the children and told him where the Great Owl lived as he left to go and see him. He only hopes that the owl had the answers to his problems.

All he had to do to get Mike in the plan was to give him food.

Doing a turn, Jacob grabbed on to Mikes feather harder as Mike laughed. "Nice evening, huh? I told you you'd love flying."

Jacob laughed, "I don't know how I let you talk me into this?!" he panicked when Mike did a dip as he laugh.

"Ah, don't thank me. Jake. When we get to the Great Owl he'll know just what to do about anything." Mike smiled as Jacob shook his head.

"Owls Eat Mice!" He argued as Mike paled, he didn't thought of that.

"They only eat mice after dark." Mike said to comfort Jacob who shook his head, it was sunset, and it was almost dark!

Mike and Jacob arrived in the forest that Bella said the Great Owl would live, Mike stop on a twig as Jacob slid down in his talons.

They looked around when they saw the old tree with a hole in the middle filled with cobwebs around it, "That must be the Owl's tree over there." Mike said as he pointed toward the tree.

Mike flew toward the entrance with Jacob on his feet, arriving in front of it; they saw that it was filled with cobwebs in and out of the hole.

Mike and Jacob caution walked closer to the tunnel, they saw the cobwebs slowly moved as Mike looked at Jacob before yelled inside the tunnel.

"Hello? Anybody home, the place looks deserted. We'd better get out of here." Mike said as Jacob hid behind his talons as he looked in the tunnel with fear.

Suddenly the wind in the tunnel blew out for inside blowing the cobwebs and the sparrow and mouse to the edge of the twig where the tunnel was.

Mike wraps his wings around Jacob as he poked his head from Mike's wings.

"Step inside my house." A dark voice said from inside the tunnel.

Mike stood up as he placed Jacob down and with shaking legs and wings he started to push Jacob to the tunnel. Jacob eyes widen as he was in front of the hole as Mike walked back.

"Come inside, or go away." The voice snapped as Jacob jumped back a bit.

Jacob looked back at Mike who was nodding his head toward the hole and he nod, walking in the tunnel he tighten his cloak, he stop and thought of his children and Edward.

"Seth. . . Remember Seth." He whispered as he thought of the sick Seth.

Jacob walked in the tunnel looking at the old wood and cobwebs that it was covered with, not watching where he was going he accidentally knocked down some bones to the edge and he gasped in shock when it fell to the darkness knocking down more bones and cobwebs.

A small moth flew out of the cobweb scaring Jacob who jumped back as he saw it flew outside the tunnel. Gathering his courage he continues to walk in the tunnel not knowing that he was being stalked.

A huge hairy spider slowly lowered itself down and walked toward Jacob who was looking around, crossing a bridge and step on a rock when he heard a stomp; turning around in flight he saw a giant old talon with a crushed spider under it.

Slowly looking up at the talon Jacob saw that it was him. . . . The Great Owl, the Owl slowly turned his head and looked straight at Jacob who was shivering as he shook the webs off his feathers.

"Why have you come?" He asked as his long white beard shook with his voice as his golden eyes looked at the shivering mouse.

Calming himself down, Jacob looked up at the Owl and pleaded, "Please, forgive me for disturbing you. . . . But my son's life is in great danger. . ." A moth flew up in front of Jacob as it flew in front of the Owl that caught it and started to eat it as Jacob flinched.

"The plow has come early this year." Jacob added as he looked at the Owl who got to Jacobs level with his wings open.

"Move your family." The Great Owl stated as Jacob sigh, if only it was that easy.

"Yes, I would move but . . . Seth has pneumonia. He can't even get out of bed." Jacob explained as the Owl didn't even hear a word of it.

"You must move to a place where it will be safe for the plow." The Great Owl said as Jacob sigh, the Great Owl didn't answer this questions.

"Please, there must be another way. . ." Jacob pleaded, there must be another way.

"There is no other way." The Great Owl said as Jacob looked down, his entire hope crushed.

The Great Owl look over to a little hole in his tunnel and knew it that it was near dark and said, "I must bid you a good evening Mr. . ." said he looked at Jacob who said in a disappoint tone.

"Mr. Cullen."

The Great Owl's eyes widen, "Cullen?" He got lowered his head in front of Jacob who jumped back in fear, "Mr. Edward Cullen?!"

Jacob gasped how did this Owl knew his husband, "Yes, he was my husband, but how do you know about him?" He asked.

The Great Owl back up and said, "That is not important yet I will say this. His name is not unknown in these woods."

Jacob eyes widen, maybe since The Great Owl knew about Edward maybe he would know something that would help Seth and his family. "I'll do anything to save Seth and my kids." He whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

The Great Owl nod, he never thought that Edward Cullen's husband would visit and thinking about a friend he look at Jacob and said, "There is a way. . . Go to the rats."

"But I don't know any rats." Jacob said.

"In the rosebush" Jacob gasped as he remembered the rosebush.

"Oh yes, near the farmhouse."

"Go there, ask for Carlisle." The Great Owl said as Jacob still having questions.

"Ask for Carlisle? But how can they help?"

"They must move your house to the lee of the stone." The Great Owl said as Jacob laughed softly at the impossible thing that the Great Owl said.

"No rat could move my house." He gasped when the Owl lowered his head in front of Jacob.

"They have ways." The Great Owl said with no tone to argue as Jacob nod.

"I don't understand but I will do as you say." Jacob said as they heard flapping outside.

"It is night. I must go." The Great Owl said as he turned to leave his home with Jacob following him.

The Great Owl stopped in the entrance and turned to Jacob and said, "Remember, the lee of the stone."

He continued to walk noticing that they was a sparrow hiding behind a twig as he watched the Great Owl take off to find his meal.

Jacob got of the tunnel as Mike came up toward him as they both watched the Owl fly away, "What did he say?"

"He said to go to the rats. . ." Jacob said.

"Rats? What rats?" Mike asked as he looked at Jacob who still looks at the fleeing Owl.

"The lee of the stone" He whispers.

Jacob stood there for a few minutes before looked at Mike and said, "Okay, Mike fly me back home."

Mike nodded as Jacob climbed on his back as they flew back to Jacobs home where Mike drop him off and flew off to sleep in his nest.

Jacob arrived exhausted; the children were already sent off to bed as Bella looked at him and said, "What did he say?" Jacob knew that Bella hated the rats more than she hated him sometimes and if he said that he had to go to some rats, she will yell and scream at him.

"He just says that there was one way to move but he didn't tell me what it was." Jacob said in a fake sorrow tone as Bella tsked.

"Figures, those owls are just like rats! Not to be trusted!" She snapped as Jacob nod.

"Bella, I going to need you to watch the kids tomorrow, I'm going to have to see who would help me in anyway." Jacob said, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal and relax when she just nodded.

"Okay, Bella well thanks for watching the children for me. You can leave now." He thanked her as she just mumbled about something before wrap her blue scarf and left.

Jacob slowly closed the door, and breathes in as he went to Emmett's room and whispered an "I love you" and kisses his forehead, Emmett mumbled about being a big kid as Jacob chuckled.

He then went toward Leah and Alice's room, going to Alice he gentle tuck her teddy back in bed before whispered a "I love you" in her ear and kiss her forehead as she let out a tiny smile and snuggle back to bed.

Walking toward Leah, he whispered a "I love you" in her ear and kissed her forehead as she let out a smile and turn and snuggled back in bed.

Walking out of his girls' room, he walked in his room and went toward Seth who was sleeping peacefully, "Oh, Edward . . . what am I going to do?" he whisper as he did the same to Seth as he did his other kids before walked toward his bed and took off his cloak and put it on the edge and got in bed.

Sleep came to him and unaware that he felt something kiss his cheek and someone whispering "I love you" in his ear.


	6. The RoseBush

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The RoseBush**_

The next morning, after waking up and serving his children breakfast and Bella coming over, he kiss each of his kids before left his house and walked straight toward Farmer Swans home.

What Jacob didn't plan was a certain sparrow following him.

Mrs. Swan was folding the clothes that morning when she didn't notice that one of her pajamas pants were walking away for her basket.

The pants walked straight toward Dragon who was snoring, it move to reveal Mike who looked at the cat and was about to sneeze but held his breath and went toward the rosebush where he could see Jacob looking around it.

"Jake, Jake!" Mike whispered as Jacob turn and saw the sparrow.

_Great, just great this was just what I need!_ Jacob thought but out loud he said, "Mike? What are you doing here?" Mike just chuckled as he looked at Jacob.

"I'm in disguise." He joked as Jacob felt a headache already with the sparrow here.

"Mike now it not the time! I'm trying to find the entrance, and these thorns are very dense." Jacob said as he moved a thorn gentle.

Mike didn't hear a word as he said, "here, let me help you~ OW!" Mike yelled as he poked his beak as he fell, Jacob grabbed his beak and yelled/whispered to him with glaring eyes.

"Will you shut up for once your life?! They will hear you!" He looked over to Dragon still sleeping.

"I got to find this Carlisle before the farmer gets that tractor fixed." He pleaded to Mike who nods.

"I'll keep a look out!" He yelled as Jacob paled as he watched Mike fly up but Mike had tangled the pants to the thorns and when he flew up he was pulled back and got tangled in the ants as Jacob was about to yell at him but calmed himself down, glaring at the upside down bird.

"You are going to get us both killed!"

Mike wondered why the ground was the sky but said out loud, "I don't see anybody coming!" suddenly the pants untangle themselves as Mike fell down as Jacob looked down at him.

"If you really wanted to help me, you'd go away." Jacob said hoping that Mike will get the message but sigh in despair when Mike said.

"That's very brave of you Jake, but I can't leave you here alone. Why if anything would happen to you, think about your children." While Mike was talking, Jacob had climb on a thorn and gasped when he thought of an idea. It might be mean but Mike was going to kill them both with his racket, slowly turning to look at Mike.

"Mike, someone strong should be protecting my children in case that tractor starts up again." He said, not letting out that someone was protecting his children but he needed Mike to leave, he slowly looked at Mike with his big brown eyes knowing that Mike will fall for it and sure in enough.

"How about me, I can watch your kids?" Mike said as he pointed toward himself as Jacob still looked at him with his big brown eyes.

"Oh, would you?"

"Oh, yeah sure, that'd be terrific practice. Girls can't resist a guy who's great with kids. Domestic types, play games, help out."

Jacob nod anything that would get Mike to leave faster, "Yes, domestic, now whatever you do, don't tell them where I am." He warned as Mike nod.

He turn to leave as Jacob waved him goodbye.

"Good luck with the rats." Mike put his disguise on and was about to leave before laugh and turn back to Jacob who was giving him a strained smile.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in that big stone in the garden. Just stay out of trouble, Mike." Jacob said as Mike nod.

"Not to worry, Jake. I love kids and kids love me." Mike started to walk backward not noticing that he got near Dragon's paw and tripped as Dragon wrap his paws around Mike who in turn sneeze loudly that flew him in the sky as Mrs. Swam looked over to Dragon holding on to her missing pants.

"Dragon, you are a lazy kitty! Go and catch some of those rats out in the barn." She said as she grabbed her pants while Dragon didn't even wake up.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the scene before went back to task. He carefully moved a thorn stem and gasped when it was attached to a string which in turn opened a door. Walking in, he turned to see the door closed, walking through, he saw that lights flicked as stems moved.

Turning around, he saw that the way he came was now blocked by some the stems, knowing that he only had one way to go, he continue walking straight.

He screamed a bit when he saw red glowing eyes but in closer look he saw that it was only a lantern. He kept on walking.

He came upon a beautiful garden with a beautiful house in the end of the stream, thinking that where he was supposed to go, he walked toward it.

He was at the entrance of the house when suddenly a spear swung down in the ground in front of Jacob who with shaking eyes looked to see a giant rat glaring at him.

"Hello . . . I'm Mr. Cullen. I was told to see Carlisle . . . Are you Carlisle?" he asked and jumped back when the rat swung his spear at him as Jacob landed in the stream.

"Please. . . I need help." He pleaded as the rat jumped in the water and started to stab the ground aiming for Jacob who ran.

Having no choice, Jacob ran back where he started, he ran out of the garden as the rat stopped in front of the garden as he stared at the retreating figure of Jacob.

Jacob kept on running till he found a spot to hide and even then he saw a figure coming toward him as he gasped as he hid his head.

"Who goes there?" Jacob eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. Walking out of his hiding spot, he saw Mr. Ages walking with a limp with a crutch

"Mr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" Mr. Ages asked as he looked at the out of breath Jacob who was breathing in with relief.

"Oh, thank god, it's only you."

"How in the hell did you get in here?!" Mr. Ages asked as Jacob looked at him.

"The plow had come early to the field." Jacob said as Mr. Ages scoffed.

"You march out the way you came!" He yelled as Jacob started to walk toward the way he was running from as he looked back at Mr. Ages.

"I can't bring Seth out. The chill in the air could kill him!" Jacob explained as Mr. Ages hop toward Jacob with glaring eyes.

"That's another matter, that doesn't explain what you're doing here!"

"And that big rat chased me away but I must see Carlisle. The Owl told me to see Carlisle." Jacob said as Mr. Ages eyes widen.

"The Owl said?" He looked at Jacob who nodded.

"What owl? What are you talking about?" Mr. Ages asked, if Jacob have gone seen the _Owl_ then something must is going to happen the plan for Jacob to be here.

"I went to see the Great Owl." Jacob said.

"The Owl, you say you saw the Owl."

"Yes! He said I should ask for Carlisle." Jacob said as he went and sat on a rock as Mr. Ages rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yes, I know Carlisle."

"He lives in the rats?" Jacob asked as Mr. Ages shook his head.

"No, he is the leader of the rats."

"You know him?" Jacob asked maybe Mr. Ages could help him.

"No one has ever seen the Owl and lived to tell about it!" Mr. Ages yelled as he looked at Jacob who looked back with pleading eyes.

"Please, could you take me to see Carlisle?" he asked.

Mr. Ages was going to say no but once he saw the hope that Jacob held in his eyes, he sigh, and said "Yes . . . but for your sake, I hope you're telling the truth".

He started to walk back toward the garden as Jacob followed but asked, "What about the large rat at the entrance?"

"Oh, that's just James. Follow me." Mr. Ages said as he hops his way toward the garden with Jacob close behind him.

Unaware by either two mice, Carlisle was watching them in the mirror, "Edward, your husband has come at last. Perhaps now I can repay you for your kindness to me. Yet Mr. Jacob Cullen will serve the rats of NIMH far more then we him." Carlisle said before his tone went to fear as his mirror showed a grey fur rat with black shoulder length hair with blood red eyes glaring at Carlisle.

"Aro, I fear, could do him harm. He is consumed by a lust for power." Carlisle then picked up a medallion and looked at it as his reflection looked back at him by the red jewel.

"Thus far the amulet has remained safely hidden, but if he finds it . . . heaven help us." He said as he covered it by his hands.

Jacob followed Mr. Ages while asking him questions.

"Forgive me. I just noticed you limping." Jacob said as Mr. Ages shook his head.

"That is not of your affairs, now, to what you are about to see and hear you must swear, you must swear absolute secrecy." Mr. Ages said as he stood in front of Jacob.

"I swear."

Mr. Ages nodded, "If any this ever got out, we'd have humankind bulldozing their way down here to blow the place apart." He said as he walked down as Jacob tried to follow but without light it was a little bit hard.

"Is it always so dark?" Jacob asked.

"We're down three feet." Suddenly lights turned on as Jacob gasped at the beauty, toy soldiers were lined down the halls as toy cars were parked beside them.

Neither mouse noticed that one soldiers wasn't made out of wood. They crept behind them and covered Mr. Ages eyes and whispered a dark tone, "Reveal thy name?" Jacob turned and gasped but relaxed when Mr. Ages growled at the figure.

"SAM! YOU BASTARD! Get your hands off me!" The figure known as Sam quickly let go of the mouse knowing that Mr. Ages may be old but he packs a punch.

Sam chuckled; he was taller than Jacob and Mr. Ages with dark brown fur with black on top which was covered by a soldier's hat. He from what Jacob could tell had dark brown eyes. He wore a long white sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest with dark brown pants and no shoes.

"Okay, just a joke, I didn't mean any harm. The meeting's already in process." He said.

"What's this all about?" Mr. Ages asked but was ignored when Sam saw Jacob, smiling flirty he asked Mr. Ages, "Who, may I ask?"

Rolling his eyes Mr. Ages said, "Oh, and yes. He can be trusted. This is no stranger. My dear, may I present, Sam the captain of the guards." Sam held his head tall; proud of this status as Jacob smiled softly at Sam before chuckled when Mr. Ages introduced him to Sam.

"And Sam, this is Mr. Cullen." Mr. Ages added as Sam eyes widen.

"Not, Mr. Edward Cullen's husband?"

"Yes the same." Mr. Ages rolled his eyes as Sam took off his hat and bowed in front of Jacob and gasped when Sam gentle took his hand and kissed it.

Sam was a gentleman just like Edward was, smiling softly Sam said, "It is an honor, and a privilege, milord." Mr. Ages groaned at the love scene from the two and snared.

"Can we could dispense with the formalities?" Mr. Age started to hop away from Sam and Jacob.

"The lights, they are quite beautiful." Jacob said with a smile as Sam chuckled.

"Yes, they are, we've had electricity for four years." Sam said as he threw his hat by the soldiers.

"Five." Mr. Ages corrected, Sam and Jacob saw that Mr. Ages were walking away from them; they started to walk toward him to catch up

"Edward often spoke of electricity." Sam noticed the change of tone that Jacob used when he talked about his husband.

"But you see our shame, is that we're stealing it from Farmer Swan." Sam said as they arrived in front of an open lantern near a waterfall.

"That is all going to change." Mr. Ages correct Sam again as they walked in to get on the lantern.

"He means we're working on a plan." Sam said when Jacob looked confused.

Mr. Ages turn toward them and snapped, "I mean that we have a plan and this stealing will stop." He and Jacob got on the lantern as Sam untied the lantern rope before pushed the lantern and jumped on and closed the lid as the lantern started to lower in the water.

"Now, why did you sent for me?" Mr. Ages asked Sam who sigh.

"It's Aro. He's at it again. He's before the council now, this time he's attacking Carlisle openly." Sam said as Mr. Ages growled as he thought of the bastard.

"And the plan, no doubt." He said as Sam nod but shook his head. Jacob weren't even listening or trying that is and watched as they were lowered in a hatched.

"Nothing will come of it. It'll pass." Sam said.

"Beware, Sam, he's dangerous. Aro will be the undoing of the rats of NIMH." Mr. Ages said as they finally were at the bottom as the hatched closed and the water was drained.

Mr. Ages got out as Jacob turned to Sam and said, "Sorry for coming back in a bad time." Sam chuckled as he shook his head at Jacob.

"No, Jacob, you are welcome here." Sam turned to see Mr. Ages glaring at them as he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously, "We tend to take ourselves a little too seriously." He added as Jacob chuckled.

The trio walked by the grain storage with Mr. Ages in lead as they went toward marble giant doors where Jacob could hear a faint argument going on.

"The plan is nothing but a failure! A doddering old bastard's fantasy, Carlisle would have us destroy this colony only to lead us to starvation in some wilderness!" The rat yelled as the trio walked closer as Sam chuckled when Jacob looked at him worried.

"Good old Aro." He said as Mr. Ages stop in front of the door and whispered, "Wait, listen." As he placed his ear in the door as a council rat yelled back at Aro.

"Moving to Thorn Valley is a good plan!"

"Lies! We have everything we need here!" Aro argued as the council rat fought back.

"You mean we steal everything we need!"

Having enough of just listening to the meeting, Sam gentle moved Jacob as he grabbed Mr. Ages coat and said with a chuckle, "Come on, you suspicious old goat." Sam open the doors with Mr. Ages struggling as Jacob walked behind him through the hallway as the meeting continued.

"If we stay, humans will discover us!" One said.

"They'll destroy us on the spot." Another said as many mumble that he was right. Aro didn't even notice that Sam or Mr. Ages had arrived with a guest as he argued with council rats.

Jacob saw that Aro was taller than him with dark grey fur with black on his shoulder and head as he wore a black coat with a dark red vest and a white sleeved shirt with black pants.

"Not if we get them first!" Aro yelled as many gasped at the words.

"He means war!" One said with anger.

"We'd be outnumbered! There are too many of them!" Another add as the judge of the meeting slammed down his gravel on his desk at the number of loudness in the room.

Aro walked in front of the judge and said, "Hear me, the Thorn Valley plan is the aspiration of idiots and dreamers. We. . ." Aro turned and smirked when he only noticed Sam and Mr. Ages, he never saw Jacob who was hiding behind both rats as he chuckled.

"We were just talking about you."

"That's refreshing, Aro. Usually you're screaming about us." Sam joked as some of the council rats laugh when Aro noticed Jacob and snared.

"Who is that?! You know the rules, there are no visitors allowed here!" Smirking Sam gentle moved to reveal Jacob as he yelled for the council to hear.

"May I present. . . . Mr. Edward Cullen's Husband, Jacob Cullen..." Gasps could be heard through the room as one of rats yelled.

"Edward Cullen is dead!" Jacob flinched as Aro started to agree.

"He's not one of us! What is the meaning of this?!" Soon the council started to be angered with the meeting be paused.

"Send him away!"

"Let's get back to business!"

"Wait! He's has been to see the Great Owl. He had told him that we could move the Cullen home to safety." Mr. Ages argued as some of the council rats started to whisper.

Sam backed Mr. Ages and Jacob up, "His home was Edward's home." Hoping that would help but it was crushed when that rat that yelled that Edward was dead yelled again.

"We have problems of our own! Let the lower creatures fend for themselves!" Instantly the council rats yelled in agreement as the Judge slammed down his gravel and yelled order!

Aro walked toward the rat and whisper, "Wait, my friend, I smell an opportunity." The rat had a confused face.

"Maneuvers of this nature are dangerous. Accidents could happen." Before rat could say anything the Judge turn to Aro and said his name.

"I tell you later." Aro said as he walked on the stand, he walked toward Jacob under the watchful eye of Mr. Ages and Sam.

"Mr. Cullen, a thousand pardons, my dear. Forgive the ill temper of my colleague." He bowed in front of him as he gentle grabbed Jacobs hair as he stiffen when Aro kissed it unaware that Sam was glaring and curing Aro in his head.

"It will be an honor to assist Edwards's widow in any way. We are but your humble servants." Aro said as he got up as Jacob thanked him.

The council started to agree with Aro as they cheered and clap for Jacob. Mr. Ages and Sam quickly moved beside Jacob who was watching Aro walk back to his colleague.

He then looked at Mr. Ages who was mumbling, "He's up to something. Take Mr. Cullen to the library. We'll approach Carlisle after meeting." He said as Sam nod as he gentle led Jacob out of the council room while Mr. Ages glared at the rats that were agreeing with Aro's suggestion.


	7. Meeting Carlisle

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Meeting **_**_Carlisle_**

Meanwhile back at Jacob's house, Mike was tied up with blue string while attempting to sneak in the Cullen home on Auntie Bella's watch, I don't think so.

"Okay, wait a minute. This isn't what it you think. You don't understand what I'm doing here." Mike said as he looked at the shrew that was tiring him up, who does she think she is, he was only here to protect Jake's kids.

"Think you can come snooping about, looting and pilfering just when I wasn't watching, ha! I don't think so." Bella said as she looked at the sparrow.

"Uh, let me explain! Oh what a lovely hat you're wearing." Bella rolled her eyes yeah right not going to sweet talk her out of this snooper.

"I know that you are in league with those nasty rats!" Mike paled how she knew that he was helping with Jacob.

"Um . . . Rats? What rats?" he lied as Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Bastards, all of you, you think the world owes you a right." Bella said as she wraps a string around Mike's head who tried to get the right answer.

"Right"

"Wrong!"

"Wrong? Look, nice lady, you're making a mistake!" Mike yelled unaware that three children were watching for afar as Bella wrapped another string around Mike.

"The sooner, you delinquents learn that you must earn your own way." Bella said as she grabbed a string and lightly wrapped around the sparrows beak as he tried to talk.

"Can't we talk this over?! You can't leave me here! There's a cat!" Mike said.

"The sooner the better" She smirks as she tightens the string around the bird beak. She went toward the edge with a big smirk.

"Leah! Emmett! That the least you deserve." Bella said as she saw Leah climb up the string as she said with a little annoyed voice.

"Yes, Auntie Bella?"

"There, you are!" She hoisted Leah up and pulled her toward the struggling sparrow and said, "Keep an eye on this hooligan. Make sure he doesn't get away until I can fetch some help." Emmett climbed the string with Alice holding around his neck when they got on the wood they saw Bella talking to Leah.

Bella turn to the sparrow and snap at him, "And as for you, you black buzzard, I wouldn't try anything. I shall return." She said as she jumped over the edge as Emmett and Alice came up to Leah holding a string.

They waited a few minutes before Emmett said, "Well, I guess we better untie him." Leah looked at Emmett like he was crazy well he was her brother.

"No, Emmett!"

"Hey! Mom helped a crow in the field the day before yesterday." He said as he climbed the string that led to the crow's mouth as he was nodding his head as Alice giggled when she heard him muffling.

"He's trying to talk." She said.

Leah held Alice's hand as she watched Emmett untie the crow before she said, "He looks like he's crazy." Emmett chose not to listen to his sister as he added.

"He even took him to see the Great Owl."

"So?" Leah said as Emmett turn and glared at his smart mouth sister before he went back to task.

"Leah, this could be the same crow!" He said as he finally untied the crow as his head dropped down to the ground as Mike yelled, "That's me!"

He carefully stood up and yelled "I am the crow! Untie me quick! I can't stand it."

Leah made sure that Alice stayed away from him while she slowly went around the crow's legs as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mike just said, "That's a good question but don't ask." He leaned in a little too far as he was about to fall as he screamed, "THE LEGS! THE LEGS" But the kids just moved out of the way as he fell and smashed his beak in the wood as Alice stood in front of him with a giggle and her teddy bear.

"Oh, the poor turkey fell down." Leah and Emmett laughed as Mike got up and snap at Alice who quickly ran behind Leah.

"I'm not a turkey! Your mother. . ." instantly Leah and Emmett got angry, as Leah threw the string down and snap at the crow.

"Where's our mother!" Emmett got on the belly of the crow and threatens him.

"You are big buzzard! Where's our mother!? Tell me or I will tie you back!" Emmett yelled as he tickled the crow as Leah was pulling his feathers as Alice was gently pulling the strings of the crow's legs.

Finally Mike had enough before he yelled, "The rosebush, to see the rats!" Emmett and Leah gasped as Leah pointed her finger at the crow as she glared.

"Did you take our mother to the rats?!" she snapped.

Emmett glared as he turned to leave, "I'm going to find him!" Leah grabbed Alice was about to follow him when a pair of legs stop them, they turn to see the crow was panicking. Emmett crossed his arms as Leah picked up Alice as they glared at the crow.

"Listen, wait a minute! The rats they're friendly." Emmett rolled his eyes as he tried to climb over the legs before it made him fall back down as he turn and glared at the crow who added, "Good. Tonight, Stay." Finally having enough Mike spilled everything

"They're coming here to move your house where's its safe! Understand!? Stay. The Owl said they're good and smart. Get it?!"

Emmett and Leah stared at the crow before turn to each other and said, "He's crazy." Mike paled when he saw Leah and Emmett grabbed the end of a string before wrap it around his beak as he cursed in his mind.

He should have stayed with Jacob.

Meanwhile, unaware that his children were treating Mike badly, Jacob was being led by Mr. Ages to Carlisle's room who was telling him what to do when he was in front of Carlisle.

"Now, don't tire him out. Be brief. Say what you what and leave." Mr. Ages said as Jacob nod.

"I won't be a bother." Jacob said as Mr. Ages sigh.

"Sam bothers him enough with all his silly nonsense." Mr. Ages said.

They finally arrived in front of Carlisle's room where his doors were from dark wood with a golden doorknob and as Mr. Ages said, "Here we are."

"Thank you, Mr. Ages." Jacob said as Mr. Ages stilled mumble about Sam and Aro.

"I will come back for you." He said as he walked away as Jacob watched him leave before looked back at the door with fear.

Jacob was about to knock when the door suddenly slowly open and a light blue light filled the hallway as Jacob shield his eyes before it disappear. Jacob uncovered his eyes and saw the door wide open, thinking that he should go in; he slowly walked as the door closed behind him.

"Come closer my child. Don't be frightened." A voice said, Jacob looked and saw an elder rat with golden beard with grey fur and glowing yellow eyes. He was sitting on a chair at the end of the room. This elderly rat was Carlisle, the one that the Owl said to talk to.

He slowly walked toward Carlisle, "Sir, the Great Owl sent me to you."

Carlisle smiled, "Oh did, he now? He is a dear comrade." Jacob walked till he was at the end of the platform that led to Carlisle.

"Closer, Ah. . . Mr. Jacob Cullen, Edward had told me about you, what an honor this is." Carlisle said as Jacob wonder.

"How is it that everyone knows Edward?" He asked as Carlisle chuckled.

"He was a great friend to the rats of NIMH, he himself came from NIMH." He explained as Jacob nod.

"Carlisle, my family. . . ." He stopped when Carlisle raised his hand.

"I know of your needs." Carlisle pointed toward a desk with a large book on top, "There is a book there. Read the words." He said as Jacob nod.

"I can read a little. Edward taught me, the children are better than me. . . "Jacob said as he walked toward the book and gasped when it slowly opened and reveal a page that Carlisle recently wrote and read, "Edward Cullen, made possible the rats escape from the terrible cruelty of NIMH." Jacob smiled, that was Edward always thinking of others then himself.

He read on, "He was killed. . . "Jacob heart ache as a tear was gathering in his eyes as he kept on reading, ". . . killed today, while drugging the farmer's cat, Dragon."

Jacob stop as he shook his head, "Oh, I never knew just what happened." He whispered as he wipes his tear before he turned to Carlisle.

"Why did he never tell me about any of you? Why?" He asked as if Carlisle might know he walked toward Carlisle.

Carlisle gently told him, "To answer that, I must tell you about NIMH and our plan. Go, look there." He said as he pushed Jacob toward an orb.

He approached the orb, which magically glowed from green to blue with electricity circling around the orb. It showed rats scattering around.

"_In the beginning we were ordinary street rats. . . . Stealing our daily bread and living off the efforts of man's work."_ Carlisle narrated as Jacob watched as men rounded rats up in cages and gasped when some were even killed.

"_We were captured, put in cages . . . and sent to a place called NIMH. . . There were many animals there in cages. . They were put through the most unspeakable tortures to satisfy some science curiosity. _"

Jacob watched as the images changed to a bunch of cages with bunnies breathing heavily, monkeys that had babies with them, puppies that were whining in pain.

"_Often in night, I would hear them . . . crying out in anguish. Twenty rats and eleven mice were give injections. . Our world began to changing. . . _"Jacob watched as different rats were injected by something. He watched in shock as they scream in anguished as the injection was hurting them everywhere in their bodies. Many were even bleeding from their arms from squeezing to hard.

"_Then one night. . . I looked upon the words under the cage door . . . . . and understood them. ._" Jacob watched as a younger Carlisle lifted the door latched and tested it by gently opening the door.

"_We had become intelligent. . . We could read. . The miracle was kept from the scientists and in the quiet of the night we escaped through the ventilation system._" Jacob watched it all before his eyes but his heart ache for what Carlisle said next.

"_The mice were blown away . . . sucked down dark air shafts to their deaths. . . _"Jacob saw as the mice were sucked away trying to hold on strings that were blowing but he looked at Carlisle who pointed toward the orb.

"_All. . . . Except two,_" Jacob gasped on the two mice that he knew."_Edward and Mr. Ages. ._ ." Jacob looked at the younger Edward, a mouse a little taller than Jacob with grey fur with a bronze on top of his head; he wore a little pack as he helped a younger Mr. Ages up the shack. Jacob smiled at Edward, even from a young age; he was willing to help others.

"_We were trapped by a locked door on the roof . . ._" Jacob watched as Edward squeeze in a little hole as he unlocked it, "_It was Edward who made possible the unlocking of the door._" He watched as Edward wiped his forehead as Edward watched the rats ran away before went and caught up with them.

The orb went dark as Jacob hung his head down, "I have a gift. Come, Edward meant if for you." Carlisle said as he opened a chest and pulled out a medallion. Jacob walked toward him and gasped at the beauty of the medallion.

"It's so beautiful." He said as Carlisle chuckled.

"It sleeps." Jacob looked at him with confused eyes.

"When worn by one with a courageous heart . . . the stone turns red. It becomes a blinding radiance. Courage of the heart is very rare. The stone has a power when it's there." He explained as he lifted the medallion as it turns Jacob saw writing on the back.

"Look, an inscription." Jacob gentle grabs the medallion and read the words, "You can unlock any door, if you only have the key."

"Oh, thank you," Carlisle gentle put the medallion around Jacobs's neck with a smile, "I will treasure it always." He said with a big smile as he grazed at the medallion.

Jacob needed to know why Edward could never told him about NIMH, his smile turn to a frown as he said, "Edward couldn't tell you about NIMH because the injections slowed the Aging process."

"I don't understand?" Jacob asked, what was Carlisle telling him?

"You see, you would have grown old while he . . . remained young." Jacob gasped; they turned when they heard knocking.

Sam opened the door and said, "Carlisle, the boats are ready and waiting for you. We can leave any time." Carlisle nod as Sam left the door open as Carlisle looked at Jacob. "My child, shall we journey to your home?" He asked as he summons his staff as he got up and started to walk with Jacob right beside him.

"Carlisle, what do you mean?"

"Tonight, we must move your home to the protected side of the stone." Jacob smile, so that what the Owl meant.

"The lee of the stone" He said.

"Yes." Carlisle said as they left his room and started to walk toward the boats, unaware that they were being watched by Aro and his colleague.

"I don't get it." His colleague said as Aro chuckled evilly.

"With Carlisle out of the way, what's to stop us from taking over?" His colleague gasped, and shook his head.

"Aro, you can't kill Carlisle."

"No taste for blood? They've taken the animal out of you." Aro laughed.

"What if we're discovered?"

"Listen, the Cullen house is a large clement block. In the moving what if it should fall?" Aro asked.

"It will be an accident?"

"Of course, cut the lines and the weight of it will crush his bones!" Aro smirked madly.

"It's risky."

Aro rolled his eyes at the worthless rat, "Once rid of Carlisle, the plan will die. We can stay here as long as we like. Wouldn't that be good? "

"What about Sam?"

Aro chuckled evilly as he crossed his arms, "Leave him to me. . ."


	8. Moving of the Cullen home

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Moving of the Cullen home**_

Jacob and Carlisle got in the boat with Sam rowing it. He rowed them through a river as Jacob was asking questions toward Sam about some plans.

"Sometimes, when we have a long project that takes us to the open. . . Mr. Ages would make a sleeping powder to give to Dragon."

"How do you get him to take it?" Jacob asked as Sam kept rowing as Carlisle sat at the end listening to the two talking about the plans knowing what Jacob was going to do.

"Someone . . . must go into the farmer kitchen and put it in his dish. The only way in the kitchen is through a tiny hole in the floor. Ages tried it yesterday. That's how he broke his leg."

Suddenly a big chunk of rock fell from above as it nearly crashed the boat scaring all three rats as Sam looked above before looked back at Jacob and Carlisle.

"That was close." Sam said as Jacob wonder.

"What's up there?" Jacob asked as Sam continued to row.

"The old mill, it's falling apart. I hope it stays up there. At least until we've done with the plan." Sam said as Jacob once again wonder.

"Plan, what is the plan?" He asked again as Sam chuckled, Edward sure did picked a questioner for his husband and mother for his children.

"To live without stealing, of course." Carlisle said as Jacob looked at him before looked at Sam who said, "it's wrong to take electricity from a farmer."

"My child, we can no longer live as rats. We know too much." Carlisle said as Jacob nod.

"We're almost there." Sam said as Jacob looked at Carlisle nervously, "Carlisle, I should go and prepare the children for tonight." He said as Sam docked the boat as he helped Jacob out as Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"We shall wait here until dark." He told Jacob who nod.

"Um, about Dragon maybe . . . oh nothing, goodbye," He started to walk toward a bridge that was beside a waterfall before he ran back to Carlisle.

"I volunteer for Dragon." Jacob said as Sam who was tie the dock but turn and shook his head at Jacob and Carlisle.

"Oh, no, Jacob, Carlisle, this is no job for him." He tried to reason as Jacob lightly glared at him, he was man, just because he had another man's last name, his children call him a mother doesn't mean that he was weak.

"As you wish, Jacob, you may do it." Carlisle granted as Jacob smiled while Sam sigh but nod just because Carlisle said so not because he liked it.

"All right, I'll meet you at the west side of the farmhouse at dusk." Sam said as Jacob thanked him and Carlisle, he walked on the bridge when he thought of what he was going to do.

"Oh, yes I've finally gone insane." He said before he continued this path noticing that more boats were coming the way that they came.

Jacob got out of the rosebush as he was going home to tell his children what the rats were going to. Jacob was walking on rocks through a steam holding his medallion, when Jacob noticed that a lily pad was moving toward him with a stick poking out.

It crashed in the rock as the stick fell in the water and the figure came up to breathe in the air to reveal, "Mike?!"

Mike turned and shhed Jacob and whispered in a scared tone, "I'm being followed." Jacobs eyes widen, who in the world would follow this big mouth.

"Followed?"

"Shh! There's a crazy lady with a hat. She's got big teeth. She tied me up!" that's when Mike noticed a sparkly thing around Jacobs's neck.

"A sparkly," He said as Jacob looked down at the medallion before looked at Mike who was like in a trance. Jacob shook his head; he didn't have time for this.

"Mike, listen. I need lots and lots of string. To move the block," Jacob said as Mike finally got out of his trance and thought.

"I've got strings. I've been saving them." He said.

"You do? Good go get them." Jacob said as Mike gasped.

"But. . . That will take all day." Mike whined as Jacob finally had enough and snapped at him.

"Good! Get going!" Mike nod as he tore the lily pad and flew off as Jacob thanked god before he quickly ran toward his home.

Emmett was outside with Alice playing when he notice a figure coming toward them, "Mommy!" Alice cheered as she ran toward Jacob who picked up his daughter with a smile as she told him about her day.

Jacob came toward Emmett who welcomed him as they walked in the house and told his children everything about the rats.

"So, they are coming to help us?" Emmett asked as Jacob nod.

"I about to leave when it nighttime to help them, and I need you to take care of your brother and sisters, Emmett." Jacob said as Emmett nod. Finally his mother recognized him as a man.

Jacob stayed with his family and spends some time with them before he knew it, it was dark and he needed to leave again, he kissed each child on their forehead, held them and whispered that he loved them. Leah and Emmett were wondering what was wrong with their mother but they didn't say anything.

Jacob then ran in the night toward the Farmers house, he spotted Sam as he led Jacob to the hole as Sam whispered, "Won't be long now. She's washing dishes, here's a powder." Sam said as he handed the bag that held the powder to Jacob.

"Nervous?" Sam asked as he noticed that Jacob was shaking a bit.

"A little,"

"Don't be, you'll be fine."

"I hope I haven't upset you plans."

"Nonsense, what makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"I thought I might be caused an argument." Jacob said as Sam knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Aro, no problem." Sam said as Jacob nod, as they watched Mrs. Swan washing the dishes.

"Sam, I sincerely hope you make it to Thorn Valley." Sam smiled at Jacob and nod.

"Listen." They got quiet as they heard something being put in a bowl; Jacob looked at Sam, "Mrs. Swan in filling Dragon's bowl." He said as Jacob nod.

"Ready?" Sam asked as Jacob nod, he got through the hole when Sam added, "Better leave that cape, and could get caught in something." Jacob "passed down his cape and the medallion as Sam placed both items somewhere.

MEOW!

Jacob jumped as he looked toward the door and whispered to Sam, "I don't think I can do this."

Sam whispered through the hole toward a shaking Jacob, "Yes you can. Now take a deep breath. Concentrate on the bowl." Jacob walked toward the edge before looked back at the door as Sam added, "Don't look at the door, steady."

"Okay, Dragon, I'm coming." Mrs. Swan said as she walked away from the bowl.

"Now, go now!" Sam yelled as Jacob made a dash toward the bowl, he jumped in and placed the bag in before made a dash toward Sam; suddenly he banged his head when he noticed that he was trap under something as he heard a little kid's voice.

"Mom, don't let Dragon in yet. I've caught a mouse." He looked up in one of the holes and saw that it was Jasper, the Swans kid.

"A mouse?" Mrs. Swan asked as Jasper looked at his mom.

"Can I keep it?" Mrs. Swan shook her head as Sam lowered his head as he cursed; he knew that this was a bad idea.

"No, Jasper put it outside." He heard her said.

"Damn, shit!" Sam cursed when he heard Jasper pleaded.

"Well, alright." Sam quickly got out of the Swans house knowing that he had to go and help out with Carlisle's plan; he ran but looked back and whispered a promise to Jacob.

"I'll come back for you later." He promised before he ran toward the rosebush.

Meanwhile in the Cullen home, unaware that their mother was in trouble, Emmett, Alice, Leah were washing their clothes as Bella would add more hot water.

"Rats. Rats?" Bella said as she poured more water in Alice and Leah's bucket as Leah did most of the work as Alice would blow bubbles at her sister who smiled at her.

"They'll be here any minute." Emmett said as he twisted his shirt to get the water out as Alice giggled.

"They'll move our house over there by the stone." Leah helped her brother as Bella scoffed.

"Wrong!"

"Actually move it?" Alice asked as Bella got in her face and snap, "Not while I'm on my watch." Emmett rolled his eyes as he placed his shirt over a line to dry up

"Auntie Bella, I'm not afraid." Alice said as she dropped another shirt in Leah's and her's bucket as Bella walked toward them.

"Afraid, Alice, I have no fear of those great hulking beast and should one of those hairy barbarians come through that door. . ." Bella didn't finish her sentence when she heard something clanked above them as she gasped in fear.

"Oh. . . Rats!" Emmett and Leah looked at each other before ran with Alice in their mothers room to make sure that Seth was okay as they heard more clanking noises.

Emmett and Leah tied the ends of Seth's bed toward the wall with some string, knowing that the house could be rocking. Alice tenderly stroked her big brothers cheek with a smile, as she put her teddy in Seth's bed and whispered in Seth's ear, "Teddy will be brave for you." Leah and Emmett smiled at Alice as she smiled back them while Seth as if feeling his siblings love around him, cuddled with the teddy bear with a tiny smile.

In the Swan home, in a bird cage in the kitchen, Jacob looked outside and saw that it was raining; he got quiet when he heard something ringing.

He heard Mr. Swan walking down and answered the phone, "Hello? Who? NIMH? Oh, yes NIMH. Yes I know, you called about the rats. I don't know anything about any special behavior but the traps sure don't work. The morning? Sure works for me, no, no you can bulldoze that rosebush right out of here. I want those rats exterminated . . . there's no charge? Good, okay well I'll see you in the morning." He then went back upstairs as Jacob gasped.

"NIMH, they're coming here. . . I must warn Sam!" He ran toward the bird's door and shook it with no luck it opening.

The rats back at the Cullen home made a machine that would lifted the stone as they need to push a wheel that would lift the home, as they pushed the wheel as the block was lifted, unaware that four children and a shrew where in the home.

Bella was holding on to a clothed line as it jumped up and down as she screamed for help, the children had no choice but to leave Seth and go and make sure the candle that they lit didn't fall down, suddenly the line that Bella was holding broke as she fell on a walnut, "Leah!" she screamed before a hard ball fell on her head, knocking her out.

Leah and Alice ran toward her as Emmett was holding back the bucket, "Emmett!" Leah said as she lifted Bella's arm while Emmett groaned.

"Great! Just great! The one time we need her to be here and she's out cold! LEAH! HELP!" He screamed as he tried to hold the table as Leah went over to help him as Alice giggled at Bella.

"Auntie's afraid."

"Alice! Not now!"

Outside the home was now 2 feet above the ground as Sam was commanding what the rats should do while Carlisle watched the work with knowing look on top of a boulder. .

Watching him with glaring eyes and holding a sword over the lines that were connecting toward the stone, was Aro, "Carlisle is cooperating beautifully, standing in just the right spot. When the block reaches midway, you cut the line." He said as he looked at his colleague who shook his head.

Aro glared as he jumped down to his friend's level and held his sword around his neck and said, "Don't get any ideas, my friend. You're in this up to your neck!"

Meanwhile, Jacob was trying to untie the knot in the lock of the bird cage but it cut his arm as he fell back on the floor of the cage as he looked at the wound.

He walked toward the water holder and dipped his arm in the water, when he saw that the holder was at the edge, he jumped in and reached the edge but barely fit his head, he jumped out and pushed the holder and jumped back in and saw that he could fit his but he need more room!

The Cullen home were moving as Sam kept on ordering his rats as Aro's plan was almost there, "Ready with the knife." The block was almost on top of Carlisle as Aro was sweating from the excitement. "Ready? Cut now!" He yelled as he cut the line with his colleague didn't, Aro pushed him out of the way and cut more of the lines.

The machine crashed as the line go stuck in the gears as the wood flew toward Carlisle as he fell over from the boulder while the stone that held the kids and Bella fell in a mud puddle.

Leah flew across the room under the table by the window as she screamed when she saw the candle fall and rolled toward her and got in front of her trapping her.

"EMMETT!" She screamed as he pushed the bucket of water toward her as it took out the flame, some of the water got on Bella who didn't wake up.

He grabbed a giant spoon and moved the wax and helped his sister before went and grabbed Alice who was sitting on a chair.

Sam and the rats with torches moved the wood to get to Carlisle, holding on to the hope that he was still alive even if he was injured.

They ran through the wood when Sam saw a blood leading toward . . . He shook, "Oh, no." he cried.

Carlisle's arm was sticking out from under a massive parts and wood as a puddle of blood was leaking out from it as Sam looked over to his rats and Mr. Ages.

Unaware at this children was in danger and Carlisle was dead, Jacob had tried again and again to pushed the water holder out of the cage but with no luck

Finally it was pushed out of the cage as Jacob walked out, looked down and saw that it was too high, looking back at the cage, he saw a string sticking out of a sock. Grabbing it he looked down and breathed, "For my family." He whispered as he jumped off.

He cheered when he made it down safely as he ran toward the hole he came from and saw his stuff was still there, wrapping his cloak around him and putting on his medallion he got out of the Swans home and quickly ran toward his home to see the process and to tell Sam and Carlisle that NIMH was coming in the morning.


	9. Sam vs Aro

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sam vs Aro**_

The rain had a complete stop as the rats circle around Aro who had a fake sad face as he stood on a rock, "Friends, we cannot move the Cullen home."

Mr. Ages who always held a scowl on his face and always stood up to Aro shook his head, "But we can't leave it here in the mud." He said with no real fight in it.

Aro looked at the old mouse and shook his head, "The equipment is ruined. One day, we shall journey to Thorn Valley just as Carlisle wanted but not now." He said.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled as he near the home, Mr. Ages eyes widen as he looked around for Jacob.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Aro ignored the yells as he said, "Come. Let us return to the rosebush where we belong." He slowly started to walk away with the rats following him

Jacob ran toward Mr. Ages and gasped when he saw tears in his eyes and the stone in the mud, "What happen? The Children!" He was about to run toward the stone when Mr. Ages stopped him

"They're fine." He said before placed a hand on Jacobs hand, and then added, "Carlisle is dead." Jacob shook his head as he held Mr. Ages with tears falling down, he may have not known Carlisle that long but he was dear friend of Edward, Sam and Mr. Ages.

Aro looked back at the crying mice as Jacob cleared his throat and eyes before looked straight at Mr. Ages and said, "Listen, you're are in great danger NIMH is coming." Aro gasped, this mouse is going to cost him his plan as he cough to catch the rats' attention.

"Come, let's return to the rosebush." He said as Jacob jumped on a rock and repeated that NIMH was coming instantly all the rats' attention was on Jacob.

"NIMH?" One asked as Jacob nod.

"In the morning! You will all die unless you leave the farm tonight." He added as Aro growled at him.

"Lies!"

"Please! You must believe me!" Jacob said as the rats started to talk to each other about the danger.

"What if it's true?!"

"We'll all be killed!"

"Don't panic!"

Aro jumped beside Jacob on the rock and snapped "Don't listen! He's hysterical!"

"Get out now!" Jacob yelled before he was slapped by Aro off the rock as he flew toward his home as he looked up to see Aro mad as he took off his cape and glared at him

"You get out! I've had enough!" He pulled out his sword as Mr. Ages got in front of him but was pushed away by Aro as Jacob started to climb on the rock as Aro's colleague ran toward Sam who was mourning with some of the rats.

"Sam! Sam! Help!" Sam gasped when he noticed Jacob climbing on his home while Aro was cutting the rope around it trying to kill Jacob. Sam ran toward them to help Jacob.

Jacob made it to the top with Aro behind him but was stop when Sam made on top with him and held his sword in front Jacob protecting him.

"Aro, stop this!" he snared as Jacob's cape flutter with the sudden wind when Aro noticed something shiny around Jacob's neck and gasped.

"The stone." He whispered ignoring whatever Sam was saying. He pushed Sam out of the way as he fell and raised his sword but was blocked by Sam's stick that he had.

Aro then kicked Sam to the edge and slashed his arm as Sam yelled in pain as he watched Aro turn to the frighten Jacob and snarled at him, "I want that stone!"

He them jumped on Jacob knocking them over to the ground as he held Jacob down but with Jacob's struggling Aro couldn't get a hold of the damn medallion.

Sam even with an injured arm got up and ran toward the pair and kicked Aro off of Jacob as Aro's colleague ran toward them and tossed Sam his sword.

Aro turned to the traitor and slashed his chest as he went flying back as the rats stood in shocked at Aro killing another one. Jacob ran toward Mr. Ages as he and the others watched the fight begin with who will be the leader of them.

Sam was top of the Cullen home as Aro jumped on as they fought, each blocking each other's attack, Aro was getting Sam on the run when Sam wonder what made Aro so mad, why wasn't he sad about Carlisle death and suddenly it came to him Aro knew what happen to Carlisle.

"It was you." He moved away from Aro's sword as he climbed on rock and glared down at Aro who was climbing behind him.

"You did it! You killed Carlisle! That was no accident!" Aro chuckled madly as he climbed the rocks to get Sam who was breathing heavy from the loss of little blood from the wound.

"Yes, I killed him!" Once again they fought with Sam getting the big hand but when he got Aro on his back, Aro lifted his legs and pushed Sam off the rock as he fell on his sides, Aro got up and walked down, slashing his sword with a glare toward Sam.

"He wanted to destroy everything! I've learned this much! Take what you can when you can!" Aro yelled as Sam looked at him with disgust

"Then you've learned nothing!" Aro lift his sword and slashed down at Sam who blocked it and kicked him away as he got up, he saw Aro lifted his sword again leaving his chest open, Sam slashed Aro's chest as he screamed in pain as he back up and placed his hand on his chest before looked at it and glared at Sam who was breathing heavy.

Sam looked at Aro, knowing that he might be dead soon he turned to the rats of NIMH looking at him as he tossed his sword to the ground and said, "Friends, tonight we journey to Thorn Valley."

Aro glared, oh, no, Sam will not do this to him, he grabbed his sword as he climbed on a rock high above him, never noticing that his colleague who he thought was dead was breathing heavy as he looked at Aro before slowly pulled out his pocket knife.

"We will leave no tracks. No evidence that the rats of NIMH ever existed. Come." Sam finished his speech as Aro reached the top and lifted his sword as Jacob screamed, "Sam! Look out!"

Sam turned as Aro's colleague threw his knife at Aro hitting him on his back as he gasped before he dropped his sword, closed his eyes and fell down to the ground, dead.

Sam and the rats gathered around Aro's dead body while Jacob walked away, never really had the stomach to see a dead body or blood.

"Hello?! Anybody out there?" a voice screamed as Jacob ran toward his home and yelled back to his kids.

"Emmett? Alice? Leah?! Are you guys okay? Is Aunt Bella with you? Is Seth fine?"

"Mother, we'll fine but Aunt Bella got knocked out." The voice of Leah said as Jacob breathed in fine knowing his kids were safe.

"Mom, are we almost moved now?" Emmett asked as Jacob voice cracked as he looked around the broken machine, and his house in a mud pit.

"S. . . Soon now." Jacob said before he turned and lean on the rock before he heard a bubbling noise when he felt his home sinking.

He turned and felt the stone as he gasped, "its sinking. . . Sam! The block! It's sinking!" Sam looked up from Mr. Ages wrapping his wound. His eyes widen when he saw the block sinking.

He ran toward Jacob with the rats following him, "There must be a cave-in below!" Mr. Ages yelled as he threw some rope toward Sam who jumped on the block with Jacob wrapping the ropes around with Jacob helping him.

Inside the stone, Emmett and Leah became alarmed when they noticed mud squirted in, "Leah! Get Alice, and get on the table." Emmett commanded as Leah did what he did and watched him leave.

"Wait! Emmett!" She screamed but gasped when he came back with Seth on his back that was sleeping unaware of the danger as Emmett got on something else.

"Tighten these lines. I'll get a line around the stone." Sam yelled as he threw the end of the rope toward a rat on top of a rock and yelled, "Now! James, quick! Get some rope!"

"Tie off those blocked lines. Hurry up! Come on! Move it!" he barked out orders as the rats hurried to work. The block was almost gone as Jacob was hurrying to tie the ropes.

Inside the block the mud was almost to roof as the kids were floating on top of the table and bucket. Alice held on to Leah who was screaming for Jacob.

"What's all that black stuff?" Alice asked as she tried to touch it but Leah held her back, they floated toward Emmett who was holding on to Seth.

"Come on, Alice, Leah, get up on the table." Emmett said as he held on to Seth and tried to help Alice before she slipped in the mud, "ALICE!" Emmett and Leah screamed before they help their younger sibling up.

Seth started to slip down the table as Leah got on and stop him and held him. Emmett held Alice and all the kids screamed, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"MOTHER!" Alice sobbed as they saw Auntie Bella who was still knock out floated by them.

Outside, Jacob heard his children cries for help as he and Sam kept trying but the ropes would not hold as they keep breaking as they tried to get more rope to tie around the stone.

Sam jumped off the stone and grabbed more rope, and threw the end to Jacob who tried to tie it around the ring but he was panicking when he heard Emmett and Leah screaming that the mud was rising.

Emmett saw the table was sinking as he got at the edge with Seth with one arm and was holding on to the roof stems while Leah held on to his foot as Alice was holding Leah's neck.

"Hang on! Don't let go!" Emmett screamed, Alice tried to hold on to her sister's neck really tightly but her arms were tired, suddenly she let go as she went straight in the mud as Leah and Emmett screamed her name.

Emmett held Seth as he lowered Leah toward Alice as she yelled, "Grab on to my foot!"

Alice was coughing as some of the mud was getting in her mouth "I can't breathe!" she coughed out before she grabbed her sister's foot as she hoisted her up, Leah held her sister and brother as they kept screaming for help and for their mother.

Suddenly the rope broke as the stone started to sink even faster, Jacob held on to the rope, if it was going down with his kids then it better damn take him too.

Sam saw that Jacob was going to die, he tied a rope around his waist before went the mud to get Jacob. Jacob was pushed upwards by the mud as he grabbed some the rope that was still hanging out, Sam quickly grabbed Jacob as the rats pulled the rope connecting to Sam to safety.

Jacob struggled to get Sam to let him go to save or to die with his kids. With all the struggling that Jacob did he never noticed that his medallion fell in the mud as Sam kept a firm hold on Jacob who was watching the stone that was his home and the children that he shared with Edward disappear in his sight.

"NO! EMMETT! SETH! LEAH! ALICE!" Jacob cried as Sam led him farther away when suddenly something flew upwards from the mud and went toward Jacob who gasped when he saw that it was the medallion that was glowing red as the face of Carlisle appeared on the stone as the rats watched in amazement as the voice of Carlisle filled the air.

"_Courage of the heart is very rare . . . The stone has power when it's there. . ._"

"The stone. . ." Jacob whispered before slowly. .Grabbed the stone but yelped when it burned his hand but he kept a firm grip on it. Slowly his body turned a bright red as the rats watched still amazed as the medallion slowly lowered around Jacobs's neck as he open his eyes slowly.

Slowly he lifted a rope that connect to his home before touched it, it turn a bright red as it went straight in the mud, the rats waited hoping that it will work when suddenly the mud started to bubble and busted as the stone came up the rope around it glowing bright red.

Emmett and Leah thought this was the end for them but gasped when they saw they were sinking, they looked around and saw the mud sinking out as they cheered and held each other. Their mother had save them they looked around and saw that Auntie Bella was still knocked out.

"Geez, that woman slept through all that! Thank god we have mom!" Emmett said before whined in pain when Leah pinched his cheek in anger and annoyance, Emmett could be an idiot sometimes, no scratch that all the time.

The medallion's power carried the stone toward the place where it would be safe as Jacob slowly lowered it down softly. With its job done, the medallion slowly gained back its power as the light faded from the rope and from Jacob who held his head.

Mr. Ages and Sam came up to him, "Jacob, are you okay?" Mr. Ages asked as Jacob fell down with Sam catching him, and fainted in Sam's arms as he looked at Mr. Ages who looked back. Both thinking the same thing, Jacob had courage in heart.

The rats watched in amazement, how could this little mouse held so much power.


	10. Happy Ending

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Happy Ending**_

Morning came fast for Jacob and his family as they were spending some time outside as Jacob was really pleased that Sam became the new leader of the rats as they left for Thorn Valley. He was really happy when he saw that Seth was getting better but he still had two more weeks before he could come outside and play with his siblings. Jacob was sitting on a stem while Leah was wrapping a bandage around his burned hands.

Alice was playing by a little creek they had as Emmett was drawing with a stick on the ground. Seth got up from his bed and walked toward the window by his room tapped it, Jacob, Emmett and Leah looked at him as he glared at them, it wasn't fair that they were outside and he was struck in here.

"Mama, I'm tired of bed! I want to get up!" He whined as Jacob and his two older children chuckled.

"Well, you're not getting up." Jacob said as Emmett smirked at Seth who stuck his tongue at him before wrapped a blanket around him so he could see his family.

"Jake! Jake! Where are you?" a familiar voice yelled as Jacob smiled at it.

"Over here." He yelled as he saw Mike flew down with a pack full of string as he chuckled not noticing that Jacob had moved his home.

"Here it is, I brought the whole nest. There's plenty more where I got this from too. I got connections." He looked at Jacob as his kids were laughing did he noticed something.

"Hey! Your house is moved! Oh, no! What am I going to do with all this string?!" Mike whined as Jacob chuckled as Leah finished his hands as he thanked her.

"You'll think of something." Jacob comforted him as Mike sighed and turned his back toward Jacob and his family and said,

"What's the use? What's a guy like me going do with a love nest anyway?" He said and Jacob was going to say something but was cut off when something flew in and crashed into Mike as they fell in the long grass. Alice looked at Jacob and giggled.

"Look Mommy, Another turkey." She said as she was about to look at them when Mike flew out and ran toward Jacob.

"Jake! Jake, let me have the sparkly! I got to have the sparkly! Girls can resist a sparkly, oh please!" Mike said as he gave Jacob big eyes as Jacob shook his head with a smile.

Seth wondered who this big bird was as he watched it interaction with his family but giggled when he saw that he was pleading toward his mother.

"I gave it to Sam." Jacob said.

"Sam! Who the hell is Sam! Oh sorry." he added when he saw Jacob glared at him.

"The leader of the rats." Jacob said as Mike glared back at him.

"The leader of the rats! How could you do this to me?! What'll I say?! What'll I do?!" Mike asked as he thought back to the girl he met as Jacob tried to think.

"Well . . . just be, um, athletic." He said as Mike nod.

"Ah! That's right! Athletic!" he said as ran back toward the long grass but didn't see Alice who trip him as he tumbled in the grass crashing in to the girl with his string.

Alice looked back at her family and was about to peek in when she heard her mother yelling her name, she huffed, she wanted to see the two turkeys but with her mommy yelling her name, she ran back toward him with her teddy bear.

Leah wonder, "Mother, did the rats really go to Thorn Valley?" Emmett looked back at Jacob, wondering the same question as Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, they did." Seth wondered what they were talking about but he listen to his family talking.

"Will we ever see them again?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe soon." Jacob said

"Today?" Alice asked as she climbed on the stem her mommy was sitting on as Jacob chuckled as he held her and shook his head.

"No, when you're older." He said.

"Jacob!"

Jacob gasped as they looked over their shoulders as they heard Bella screaming.

"Oh! Auntie Bella." Leah said with a little happiness.

"Oh, Auntie!" Alice giggled.

"Oh, no!" Both Seth and Emmett groaned as Jacob chuckled.

Looking up he saw that Mike finally found a girl as they flew through the sky with a string connecting them. He smiled up at the sky and gasped when he could have sworn he saw Edward's and Carlisle's face smiling down at him.

A sudden wind blew as it whispered in his ear, _"I will always love you, love. . ."_ and a sudden chill touched his cheek and lips

Jacob smile as he held back tears, _I will always love you too, Edward. . _ He thought.

Edward look down from heaven well for other rats but without his love or family it felt empty and smile down at his strong love. He may have left the physical world but he was still watching them, till their time and he knew that he would meet them here and they will be together once more.

He looked over to his friend, Carlisle who nods at him, "you'd picked wise my boy, Jacob helped us and Sam will served the rats of NIMH much better than I. Your family will come, Edward, they will come." He said before walked off into heaven.

Edward watched his family a little more before blown a kiss toward them as he went and followed Carlisle as they finally entered heaven.

_Soon the Cullen family will be untied once more but not yet . . . not yet. . ._

_**The End**_


End file.
